In conventional commercial installations, the construction of the fly portion of men's briefs, or the like, is a time-consuming and labor-intensive procedure. Normally, individual fly pieces are formed manually, they are disposed in stacks manually, and an operator takes two fly pieces, making sure the bandstitched side portions thereof are in proper alignment, and then puts them together. If great care is not taken in the stacking and matching of the fly pieces, a high percentage of rejects can easily result.
According to the present invention, fly pieces for men's briefs or the like are produced in a much less time-consuming manner, utilizing automatic machinery that should substantially reduce the costs associated with production of the fly pieces, and substantially reduce the number of rejects. In the practice of a method of automatically producing such fly pieces, a number of novel pieces of equipment are utilized for automatically band-stitching arcuate side portions of the fly pieces with minimal waste of banding material; trimming the fly pieces; feeding the fly pieces; and collecting the fly pieces. According to the present invention, a coil of pairs of fly pieces--the components of the pairs being in perfect alignment, and the fly pieces being separated from the coil with a minimal effort--is provided as opposed to the stack of alternating fly pieces produced commercially at the present time.
The novel equipment utilized to practice the method according to the present invention will find other uses in the garment industry, although it is particularly adapted for efficiently and effectively producing fly pieces for men's briefs or the like.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the efficient and effective production of fly pieces for men's briefs, or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.